


Invader Zim But LGBT

by That_Nerd_Charlie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Charlie/pseuds/That_Nerd_Charlie
Summary: Hey everyone! This story is going to be a bunch of mini-stories, each one with an LGBT theme! I'll explore character development and growth through hardships and the discovery of one's inner self. Plus lots of fluff!
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship, tagr - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Invader Zim But LGBT

There was a question hiding in the back of his mind, tugging his attention back to the same three words every so often.

_ ‘What am I?’ _

It was so vague, so blank. But it left an aching hole inside his heart. Something he couldn’t answer, and something he couldn’t fill. The question remained dormant until he needed to focus. Asking when he was doing math.

_ ‘What am I?’ _

_ “I’m Irken.” _

The answer seemed enough for Zim. Enough for a few hours, even. Although it was 100% true, it’s not what he was asking. In the middle of English, the question popped up again. Louder.

_ ‘What am I?’ _

_ “I’m an Invader.” _

Again and again, the question would assert itself in his brain like a parasite, sucking up all his attention. Simple answers would no longer suffice. At last, the Skool bell had rung and Zim reached for his bag and headed out. Dib stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and said something he couldn’t quite hear, throwing his head at Gaz. She was packing up her own bag in the back of the classroom.

That’s right! Zim had forgotten he was going home with his two favorite humans to ‘chill’. Forcing a smile he felt didn't belong to him, Zim nodded and laced his fingers with Dib’s. They left the classroom and started the walk home, but Zim’s mind remained elsewhere.

_ ‘Who am I?’ _

The new question caught him by surprise. It was somehow… Worse. Heavier. Harder to answer.

_ “I’m Zim.” _

Zim found himself shaking his head, dissatisfied with the statement he provided to himself.

_ ‘Who am I?’ _

The question bounced around in his head with so much volume, everything felt fake but those three words. As they approached the house, Gaz left to go to her room and Dib sat on the couch. Without thinking about it, Zim positioned himself on the couch with his head on Dib’s lap. Dib didn’t seem to mind, putting his arm over Zim’s stomach as he searched for a good movie to start with. The pressure of Dib’s arm felt faint, and the volume of the TV so quiet Zim couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was the question.

_ ‘Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?’ _

The question made him sick. His gut twisting with the pain of not answer. He wanted to know. Zim  _ needed _ to know. 

Three movies later the words changed again.

_ ‘Am I a boy, or a girl?’ _

Zim jolted up, causing Dib to jump.

“Z-Zim? Are you okay? What’s wrong? You’ve been distant all day. Are you sick?” Dib adjusted his body to sit up and face him properly, concern making his voice shake.

“Zim… Zim is confused.” He muttered softly.

  
  


“Confused? Confused about what?” Dib placed a hand on his cheek, and Zim leaned into the touch.

“I don’t know… What I am.”

Dib’s eyebrows knit together in worry. “Zim, you’re my boyfriend.”

But the way Zim looked away made Dib’s heart sink.

“... Right? Zim..”

“Sometimes Zim... Doesn’t want to be your boyfriend.” They said softly. The pieces were clicking into place.

“O-oh..” Dib tried not to sound hurt. He tried but failed.

Zim reached for Dib’s hand. “You misunderstand. Sometimes Zim wants to be your girlfriend. Sometimes Zim wants to be your…. Other… Friend? Zim does not know.” 

Dib was quiet for a minute.

“Dib-Thing..? Please… Please respond. I don’t know what I am.”

“You scared me.” He smiled, chuckling softly. “You scared me so fucking much.”

“Oh?”

“Zim, Zim. You have  _ nothing _ to be worried about. You’re Genderfluid. And if you don’t like that title, we can find you something that suits you. Or maybe nothing suits you. And that’s also okay.” Dib pulled Zim close.

They squirmed slightly. “Now I’m confused about something else.”

“Listen, here. You’re going through a gender identity crisis. I did too. I’m trans.” Dib kissed their head.

“Trans..?”

“Transgender. I was born female when I’m supposed to be male. That’s why I take medicine every morning. It helps me. And you? You might be genderfluid. That means one day you could be male and the next female. Some days you can be both or none at all. Your gender identity is fluid.” Dib hummed softly.

Zim pressed their body close to Dib and clutched into his shirt. “Zim… Zim likes the sound of that…”


End file.
